


Не жертва обстоятельств

by Asvang



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, No clown stuff, nice childhood platonic love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Абсолютно все идеи Ричи Тозиера были бесценны и все без исключения не сулили ничего хорошего.





	Не жертва обстоятельств

Абсолютно все идеи Ричи Тозиера были бесценны и все без исключения не сулили ничего хорошего.

Эдди провёл бок о бок с ним целое детство и мог считаться экспертом по их последствиям: шрамы на коленях иногда гудели, а сломанная рука ныла перед дождём. Ричи заявлял, что умеет веселиться – Эдди клялся, что он просто хочет утянуть его за собой на тот свет. Не будет нормальный человек карабкаться на полусгнившую крышу заброшенного здания, красться по ночному кладбищу или вырисовываться на вечеринке старшеклассников с ящиком кока-колы под мышкой, да ещё и на спор, лишь бы доказать, что не трус.

Адекватность Ричи всегда вызывала сомнения – возможно, именно поэтому его было так легко прощать. Сколько бы он ни лез на рожон, Эдди ворчал, ругался, но не оставлял его одного. В зеве канализации, на краю обрыва, откуда им предстояло спрыгнуть в лазурную реку, в пустом разваливающемся доме с призраками – он всюду держался ближе к нему. Разумеется, Эдди не тешил себя иллюзиями: один Ричи вовсе не был – куда бы делись Билл, Беверли, Стэн, Майк, Бен? И всё же: быть рядом казалось правильным. Пусть даже и с пробуждением на больничной койке.

Хотя, на больничной койке Эдди приходил в себя существенно реже, чем в руках того самого Ричи Тозиера – настолько реже, что это начинало напоминать то ли заговор, то ли традицию. Будто кто-то нарочно подталкивал его, Эдди, к омутам в городском озере, крутым оврагам, острым камням и истлевшим доскам, сквозь которые сущий пустяк рухнуть вниз со второго этажа. Будто кто-то специально подстраивал всё так, чтобы Ричи не отлучался далеко и первым кидался на помощь: за шкирку выдёргивал из-под воды, за воротник тащил на себя, пока друг не покатился кубарем по кустистому склону или не разбился, упав с высоты. Даже если он не успевал, то тут же приносил самое необходимое: йод, бинты, пластыри, – помня, что нужно, по почти истерическим воплям Эдди, когда кто-то из товарищей чем-то резался и обо что-то спотыкался.

Стоило Эдди оступиться, поскользнуться или занести ногу над угрожающе торчащим гвоздём, Ричи, матерясь, хватал его так крепко, как только мог, и Эдди либо вновь обретал равновесие, либо неизбежно его терял. Бывало, они вместе летели на пол, и рёбра от удара болели ещё несколько дней; случалось, они оба прикладывались затылками об стену, увернувшись от накренившейся старой люстры или обнажённых проводов, но всё это была ерунда по сравнению с тем, что могло бы произойти, не будь Ричи столь неожиданно бдителен, не подставляй плечо неуклюжему, трясущемуся не то от страха, не то от волнения Эдди. Наверное, тогда он ускользал бы из своей комнаты на кладбище, чтобы не просто пощекотать нервы, а проведать Эдди Каспбрака – бедного мальчика, которого в Дерри ещё долго будут поминать как жертву обстоятельств.

А обстоятельства настигали Эдди Каспбрака с завидной частотой – осыпай его судьба дарами так же, как неудачами, к своим тринадцати годам он уже купался бы в деньгах. Он перевёл бы их на счёт матери, и они уехали бы из Дерри – в Портленд, Бостон или даже Нью-Йорк, чтобы наверняка, чтобы никогда не возвращаться. Подальше от серых улиц с пресными газонами перед приземистыми тёмными домами, подальше от вездесущих любопытных носов и водосточных дыр. Пожалуй, Эдди действительно хотел бы этого – выиграй он вдруг лотерею или получи наследство от богатого дядюшки, о переезде он задумался бы в первую очередь. А затем – отогнал бы дурную мысль: вот уж нет – куда ему без Ричи Тозиера?

Эдди убеждён: без Ричи даже жужжащий, бессонный Нью-Йорк безлик и безвкусен. Без Ричи Эдди не полезет в закрытый на ночь парк через забор с колючей проволокой, не сунется в клуб с ограничением «восемнадцать плюс», прошмыгнув мимо охранников в шипастых кожанках, не скатится на велосипеде по дороге с наклоном в восемьдесят девять градусов… Эдди всегда боится: боится, что снова сломает или вывихнет себе что-нибудь, как когда Ричи подбил «лузеров» махнуть из кабины колеса обозрения, болтавшейся в пяти метрах над землёй; боится, что от испуга его опять одолеет приступ астмы, а ингалятор канет в темноту из распахнувшегося рюкзака, и никто его не найдёт. Прямо сказать, Эдди боится многого, однако это не мешает ему втайне наслаждаться пряным, чуть горьковатым, запретным духом приключения. Главным образом потому, что приключения неизменно так или иначе связаны с Ричи.

Если быть уж совсем откровенным, большую часть своих травм Эдди получил не из-за плохой координации, невнимательности или витания в облаках, а из-за того, что таращился, как идиот, на увлечённого Ричи, глаза которого зажигались неповторимым огнём при малейшей опасности. О которой Эдди, естественно, забывал, едва друг улыбался широко и язвительно, будто бы с вызовом, едва включал фонарь, сжимая рукоять длинными пальцами, и выдавал одну из своих скабрезных шуточек, на которые Эдди огрызался уже по наитию. Ему было стыдно – не когда его пронзала раздражающая, вспыхивающая раскалёнными иглами боль, и не когда его окружали взбудораженные, переживающие «лузеры», спрашивающие, в порядке ли он. Нет – он краснел до кончиков ушей, когда Ричи бережно усаживал его куда-нибудь, где не слишком грязно, когда ловил его взгляд, чтобы удостовериться, что с ним всё нормально и ему не требуется лекарство от астмы. Когда хлопал его по щеке и выдыхал чуть глубже, чем обычно – с облегчением.

«Паршивые у тебя идеи, – цедил Эдди, цепляясь за футболку Ричи, пока тот готовился вести его до дома и по давно сложившемуся сценарию извиняться перед его матерью. – Паршивые идеи, паршивые!»

И всегда стоящие того.

Не нужны ему никакие дары судьбы. Обстоятельств будет достаточно.


End file.
